1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to measuring tools and, particularly, to a height measurement apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a process of manufacturing workpieces, heights of the workpieces are measured by a height measurement apparatus. Typically, the height measurement apparatus includes a support member and a height gauge installed on the support member. The height gauge is configured for contacting the workpieces and measuring the distance between two parallel surfaces of the workpiece, etc. However, the height gauge is only movable in a vertical direction relative to the support member, and immovable in a horizontal direction. When measuring different portions of a workpiece, the workpiece has to be moved relative to the height measurement apparatus many times. This is inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is a height measurement apparatus can overcome the above shortcomings.